


Always You

by Soruga0Bandgeek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Smut, Sweet, a christmas fic, a christmas fic on the cusp of march, cute shit, its love, its not filthy, obviously older nishinoya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soruga0Bandgeek/pseuds/Soruga0Bandgeek
Summary: A short one shot that sprung up after listening to a Silent Night, Holy Night.In which Nishinoya presents you with a bit of what you miss from home during Christmas. Where he thinks about you and you about him.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VIVIANVAMPYRIC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIVIANVAMPYRIC/gifts).



> Please listen to [This song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pP_udrF2tGw%22)  
> I listened to other christmas songs while writing this, but this is the one that started it all. Its not really the words, but the instrumental arrangement. 
> 
> Other than that, hope you all enjoyed!  
> Viv thanks for proofreading for me, even if it does ruin the surprise a little. 
> 
> Soru

“Ooo~ the lights are so pretty!”

Nishinoya could hear the awe in your voice. Looking over at you, he felt the fuzzy feelings in his chest swirl. The way the lights flickered over your glasses, illuminating your face in a way that made you look unreal.

He moved back to your side, pulling you close to him, resting his chin on your shoulder, “You like it?” he asked softly, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it.

“I love it,” you smiled, turning your face just enough to press a kiss against his cheek. “Really outdid yourself.”

Tanaka had come over earlier to help him set things up, mostly getting the Christmas ballerinas to move and chime in sync when they were first turned on. Getting the lights to glow and dim in time to the song he had you pick out had been a headache and a half, but he and Tanaka had figured it out.

Sure he owed Tanaka a favor, but he would give anything to be able to see the look of pure joy and amazement on your face.

He would pay it a hundred times over.

“Oh, it’s the song,” you whispered, mouth falling open as you noted the gentle opening and the guitar strumming. “Oh, Yu.”

“Oh me,” he smiled, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you closer against his side. You started humming along to the song, at times singing along, though you trailed off when you once again turned to kiss Nishinoya, peppering the side of his face with quick smooches that had him smiling widely. “You’re going to make me sick from all this sweetness.”

“Hush you,” you said in between kisses against his jaw. “You’re so good to me, you didn’t have to do all this.”

He cupped your face and you leaned into it, resting your cheek in his palm, his thumb lightly rubbing against your skin, “You said you missed home and the lights your mom would put up, I thought why not give you that?”

You sniffed, your lips quivering slightly at the thoughtfulness of your boyfriend. He pressed his lips against yours, pulling away slightly to turn your head so you could see when the soft, white lights changed to light reds and greens, the colors swirling up differently over the tree and across the mantle.

The song changed to accompany the colors, a dark, solemn brass ensemble playing over the speakers that Nishinoya had put over the living room.

“Oh, I’m going to have to send a video of this to mom,” you murmured, not at all minding when Nishinoya kissed the corner of your mouth. You giggled, nose wrinkling slightly as you closed your eyes and gave him another proper kiss. “I love you.”

“Mm,” he hummed, pulling away, tucking your hair behind your ear. “Of course you do, I’m amazing.”

You rolled your eyes as you pulled away to stand up. You stayed bent over, holding your hands out to him which he grasped. You pretended to struggle pulling him up, “If only your love was strong enough to pick me up.”

You scoffed, about to let him go, but he pulled himself up, letting go of your hands to pick up the blanket that fell and putting it around your shoulders, “I will throw you the next time I pick you up, Yu.”

“Sure, sure,” was all he said as he kissed your forehead, turning his head to give the lightshow in the corner one last look before they dimmed out, resuming to just the white lights, staying that way until they were turned off. “Wish it could have been longer.”

“You did more than enough,” you patted his chest. “I am grateful for anything you do.”

Warmth filled him and he felt giddy, the feeling never going away as the night progressed. Even as you two went to the kitchen to make some tea, your foot lightly touching his as you bounced it idly, talking about your day at work, it didn’t fade.

How could it? Ever since he met you, you had made him feel that way. While others had complained that he was too much and needed to tone it down, you had always watched, amused and perhaps feeling just as much as him, but keeping it to yourself.

You who didn’t mind his constant kisses, him touching you, or wanting to be by your side at all times. You who reciprocated, who would look for him when you came home from work and would let yourself fall onto him so you could kiss the underside of his jaw in greeting, sneaking your hand up his shirt to smooth it over his stomach.

Just to feel him, to remind yourself he was there and he was real and he was yours.

“Yu,” you murmured, fingers smoothing over his bare shoulder and down his arm, lacing your fingers with his and bringing it up your mouth. You pressed your lips against his knuckles. “I want to marry you one day.”

“Yeah?” he asked, voice slightly husky watching you with half lidded eyes. His hair was down, bangs mused up from you running your fingers through his hair earlier. “Do you want a big wedding?”

You pursed your lips, “Do you?”

“As long as you’re there,” he answered, thumb rubbing against yours. “I’ll be happy.”

You squinted your eyes at him, “We could run away and get married.” You pushed yourself up, resting your weight on your arm, slightly noticing that Nishinoya’s gaze flickered to your bare chest, but not paying it much attention. “Italy is a nice place right?”

“If you’re there I’m there,” he said again, rising up and nudging you onto your back. You closed your eyes as he kissed you, mouths gliding against one another with ease, the tenderness with which he kissed you taking your breath away.

“Yu,” you sighed out, letting go of his hand to thread your fingers into his hair, pulling him back to you. He was over you and you spread your legs so he could settle himself between them. “I’ll always be here.”

He ground his hips against you, yours moving up to meet his, the constant friction making you both sigh at the feeling, “I want you, always you,” Nishinoya murmured. His lips trailed down your cheek, lightly biting just beneath your ear, making you gasp.

He could feel himself grow hard, the softness of your skin pressing against his, your chest rubbing against his. Even if you two had already loved each other earlier, he could never get enough of you. He could never get enough of your sighs, your moans, your bubbling laughter when he ghosted his hands down your sides, turning that into a choked off moan when he swirled his tongue over your nipple, before latching on to it.

You could never get enough of his groans, his murmurs of appreciation, could never get over the sensation of how he felt against you.

Nishinoya’s forehead rested against yours when he entered you, his hand finding yours, fingers lacing together as he rocked into you. His strokes were slow, loving the feel of you enveloping him entirely, of meeting him halfway.

“Yu,” you murmured, wrapping your legs around his waist, your hips faster against his. “Honey, please.”

His pace changed, long, slow strokes becoming short, fast ones and he watched as you snuck your free hand between the two of you, toying with your clit to chase your release. He felt you squeeze around his cock, losing your rhythm as you came, a whine leaving you as you tightened around him. 

Your heels dug into his thighs and he continued rutting against you until he came moments later, spilling himself inside you.

“I love you,” he murmured shakily, letting himself press into you as he kissed beneath your ear again. “So much.”

Your one hand smoothed up his arm, cupping the back of his head as you kissed his temple, “I love you too, Yu.”

You both stayed like that, until your breaths evened out, Nishinoya resting his head against your chest, “If I could stay like this forever, I would,” he sighed out.

“Then let’s just stay in this moment.”

Even if it wasn’t possible, there were always moments like these. And he would never forget them and neither would you.


End file.
